Discarded containers, e.g., aluminum beverage cans and steel food cans, are collected for recycling in many parts of the United States owing to the material and energy costs previously invested in these containers. Still, in many areas of the United States and throughout the world, particularly in rural areas of the United States and in developing countries, effective recycling programs are not in place. Without recycling, most discarded containers have no significant value after they are emptied of their original contents. Some containers, however, have tops or bottoms which are entirely open, which makes them suitable for reuse. As an example, small cans with open tops may be used as to harbor plant seedlings until they are large enough to survive when planted in the general environment. Many other cans have tops and/or bottoms which are not fully opened (i.e., their entire tops and/or bottoms are not removed), and instead the can is emptied by using a V-point bottle opener or a lever-actuated tab to form a small hole in the container top. These cans cannot be effectively reused because the small openings formed in the cans make them difficult to fully refill and re-empty. Additionally, even where the entire tops and/or bottoms of the cans are removed by use of a can opener, a sharp metal edge is left on the can top and/or bottom. This makes the can dangerous to reuse since the user's hand (or other articles inserted within the container) may be cut upon entry to or withdrawal from the can.